Nightmare on Sesame Street
by Seamoose
Summary: A recent string of killings are taking place on Sesame Street. Can Grover solve these crimes??? Can he save Priaie Don. More to come.
1. Bye Bye Elmo

Disclaimer: I don't know whom I own.  
  
A/N: Believe it or not I got this idea from watching old episodes of Who's the boss (if you know that show). Is odd.  
  
  
  
Children's Television Workshop presents:  
  
  
  
NIGHTMARE ON SESAME STREET  
  
  
  
Everyone in Sesame Street was crowded around the scene. The cops had plastered up the yellow tape but everybody had already seen the horror. In a pool of his own blood in the middle of the street lay Elmo.  
  
Grover shook his head.  
  
'Last year it was Oscar the Grouch and now it's Elmo.'  
  
People and monster began to take their children away as the police began cleaning up the crime scene. Grover took a last look before shaking his head and returning back to his office.  
  
**************************  
  
It had been a tough couple of years for Grover and they were starting to take their toll on him. Prairie Don came in with his mail.  
  
'Here, Grover,' she said, offering him a coffee 'Try to relax.'  
  
'Thanks,' he told her but he knew he couldn't.  
  
He picked up some old unsolved cases and tried not to think about poor old Elmo and the scrape wounds on his body. The phone rang and she walked off to get it. Grover drank his coffee and went back to the cases.  
  
A few moments later Prairie Don came back in with a shocked look on her face. 'It's happened again,' she told him.  
  
**************************  
  
He shook his head.  
  
'Two in as many days,' he said 'Unbelievable.'  
  
Zoe lay on the ground. Her face scratched beyond recognition.  
  
He took the necessery notes and went back to the office.  
  
*****************************  
  
He had just settled down with a hard drink when he noticed a tiny little note on his desk. He got out his magnifying glass and carefully read it.  
  
It said "I know who's doing it. Meet me at the Fixit shop at midnight.'  
  
He wondered who could have written it before he drowned the rest of his drink.  
  
Next chapter soon. 


	2. Worm news

A/N: Hmmmmmm. Here is chapter 2.  
  
  
  
Grover waited with his back against the side of the Fixit shop. He waited until midnight until he saw a tiny little cigarette light up. He bent down and saw a tiny little worm in a trench coat. He looked at Grover and crawled into the night. Looking closed Grover saw a tiny little newspaper. He picked it up and went back to the office.  
  
**************************  
  
'What does it say?' asked Prairie Don.  
  
'It has an article about when Slimy the Worm went missing. Wonder what that means?' he said.  
  
Did they ever find a body?' Prairie Don asked.  
  
'No. That's what was so puzzling.'  
  
'It says that Oscar was a suspect.'  
  
'Maybe that's our hint. I'll try that first. You keep going through the paper and she what you can find.'  
  
With that he grabbed his hat and was off.  
  
**************************  
  
After an hour of rummaging through library files and through Oscar old can he found nothing. Just as he was about to leave he tripped over something.  
  
It was a tiny, little knife. Grover put it in his pocket and walked away.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
The sun was rising and he wasn't looking as he walked down the street until he realized that he was standing in something sticky. He looked down to Telly lying in a pool of blood just like the others.  
  
'Freeze,' came a voice from behind 'Your under arrest.'  
  
He turned around slowly to see four coppers pointing their guns at him.  
  
'Move slowly and no one gets hurt,' they told him.  
  
  
  
Next chapter later. 


	3. False Imprisonment

Next chapter. I worry me.  
  
'Where were you last night?'  
  
'At home. Asleep.'  
  
'Do you have anyone to confirm that?'  
  
'No.'  
  
***************************************  
  
He had spent the last twelve hours in a holding cell and he was wondering what was taking it so long. Finally the door opened.  
  
'Your free to go,' said the guard 'Another one happened while you were in custody.'  
  
Thought so,' Grover muttered to himself. He headed back to the office.  
  
*******************************************  
  
'But why did they suspect you?' asked Prairie Don.  
  
'I was told that they received an anonymous phone call telling them that both I and the body would be there at that time.'  
  
'But lot's of other people were there too,' exclaimed Prairie Don.  
  
'Police are stupid,' he told her.  
  
Just then the phone rang and Prairie Don went out of the room to answer it. Grover took the little knife out of his pocket and fiddle with it and tried to see any marks or clues that might have been on it. Nothing.  
  
'Grover,' Prairie Don's voice called out. It sounded frightened so he rushed quickly to her.  
  
'What was it?' he asked.  
  
"It was the killer,' her face was pale 'He said I was next.'  
  
Grover put his arms around her.  
  
'Don't worry. I'll protect you.'  
  
  
  
Next chapter soon or not. It not matter. 


	4. Choice

A/N: Sorry. Have been very slack on writing and updating. But here is another one for you.  
  
After Grover had taken Prairie Don home and after her constant assurance that she would be all right he finally said goodbye and went home. When he flopped into bed he fell fast asleep.  
  
When the morning came the first thing Grover did when he woke up was get his hands around the phone.  
  
'I'm fine Grover,' Prairie Don told him sleepily 'I'll see you at the office, okay?'  
  
'Okay. See you soon.'  
  
With that he got ready and went off to work.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Grover knew that he had gotten to work early but he was still anxious. Nine O'clock came and Grover kept telling himself that she was just a little late, that's all. Then ten. Then eleven. There was no answer when he called her. He shut up the office and headed for her house.  
  
On the way over a million different thoughts went through his head. He knew he couldn't go to the police because she had to be missing for at least twenty-four hours before they would even think about looking. Maybe she'd just fallen asleep again. Yes, she was worried all night, didn't sleep much so she's catching up now.  
  
He pulled up in front of her house.  
  
He rushed to the front door that was wide open. The first place he checked was the kitchen.  
  
'Please, sit down, detective,' said the Grouch sitting down at Prairie Don's 'We've been expecting you.'  
  
'Where is she?' Grover demanded.  
  
'All in due time, Detective. All in due time.'  
  
Grover sat down across from the grouch.  
  
'I am here to ask a favor of you on behalf of my employee's, Detective.'  
  
Grover gave a puzzled look.  
  
'Your employees?'  
  
'Yes. One of their own has been committing atrocities and it is their wish that you clean this matter up for them as neatly as possible. Do you understand?'  
  
'Your bosses? The worms you mean?' asked Grover.  
  
The Grouch gave an annoyed look.  
  
'Yes. And to help give you some incentive we will promise to give you back you receptionist unharmed if you do this and keep the authorities out of it.'  
  
'Do I have a choice,' said Grover.  
  
'You always have a choice, Detective,' the Grouch told him 'It's just up to you what choice you take.'  
  
Despite what the Grouch said Grover knew that he had no choice.  
  
'I'll do it.'  
  
'That is good to hear, Detective,' said the Grouch 'You have five days to do this as cleanly as possible. If you don't I suggest you find a picture of her because we will definitely be finding another more suitable for the job. Good day.'  
  
The Grouch left the house.  
  
Grover put his face into his hands and sighed he was tired. But then he stood up. He shook himself and forced himself to be determined. He would not let Prairie Don down.  
  
  
  
TBC... 


End file.
